The Dare game
by Adhara Black
Summary: What can I say? The First Dare game. A drunken Remus is sick and tired of Sirius being shallow, and challenges him to a dare. Sirius accepts, and the consequences are disastrous...(written for my friends Birthday, Happy 15th B-day! )
1. Wow, Look, Its Chapter One!

Disclaimer: No, I dont own Harry Potter, though I wish I did... I dont even own Izzy, she belongs to my mate.

* * *

It seemed innocent at first sight. Three boys, sitting in their dorms, chatting animatedly, and drinking copious amounts of stolen mulled mead. Another boy, Frank was his name, was sitting on his bed reading, and shooting filthy looks at the trio getting steadily more and more drunk. Remus would have been in that position, the strict bookworm, had he not been marvelously intoxicated on the mead, stolen from the Hogwarts kitchens.

Another boy was sitting on his own, and that was the young Peter Pettigrew. Sure, he was friends with the mischief makers, they always kept him out of trouble (From the Slytherins and other notorious school bullies) But also got him into Much more trouble (With Teachers, Headmasters, Prefects and the like). And anyways, he really wasn't part of the group. He seemed.. out of place when he was with the other three Marauders.

"Sirius!" Remus rumbled out very loudly, his face flushed, and honey eyes oddly bright. "There something I've been wanting to say to you for years!" His words slurred slightly, as did the indignant Sirius, who replied stoutly with a:

"Well, hurry up and spit it out, Moony!" He said, frowning slightly, before raising his thirteenth bottle of the alcohol to his lips.

Remus leaned forward, and poked a finger at his chest. "You mister, are shallow, stuck-up, braggy, and egostacical-egoticasal-egostictical-egocas-Shallow! Espshially shallow!"

Sirius squinted one eye at him. "What do you mean?" he said, swaying slightly.

"I mean," Remus said, getting slightly angry. 'Its not fair! You can pull in any girl you like, with one wink, and you only go out with girls if they're pretty, even if they're absolute toads on the inside!"

James, who was having a current bout of the hiccups, was watching this intently, getting interested. It was hard to pick who would win this one.

"That's not true!" Sirius retorted, stumbling over his words. "I just don't date FREAKS like you do!'

Remus bristled. "Isabelle Is not a freak!" He yelled back. "Shes a little odd, maybe, but that's all!"

Sirius snorted. "Whatever," he said sarcastically, looking away.

"Fine!' Remus said. You think were above that? Frank, come here."

Frank tottered over. 'Y-yes Remus?" he said, trembling slightly in fear and anxiety.

"Get out a quill and parchment. You're the only one who can write legibly right now."

"Ha!" James said. 'Remus, you can write tidily sober!"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "uhh, James , that's Peter."

The Bespectacled boy frowned, puzzled, scratching his head. 'So it is!" He said, valiantly trying to keep his little shred of pride and dignity left. "Ahh, no matter. Frank write the bloody contract."

"This parchment states," Remus dictated. "That Sirius is under sworn oath to… to date anyone That he has ever deemed a "Freak", "Loser", Or "Nerd", and take them to Hogwarts on the fourteenth of February, which is currently in nine days time. If he does not, then he must…"

"Go around with pink hair, and wear a sign, saying. "Severus Snape is the best in the world!" James filled in.

"And If he does… He can challenge me to a dare." Remus finished.

"Got it," Frank said. "I need you two to sign here."

Sirius nodded. "Sure!" He bellowed, grabbing the pen, and scrawling "S Blakc" at the bottom. Franks eyes widened, and Remus raised an eyebrow.

"You misspelled that Padfoot!' He yelled, and grasped the quil, upsetting the inkpot as he tidily wrote "R J Lupin" and signed with a flourish. Sirius scowled.

"You better hold your bet," Remus said smirking, and knocking back the rest of his bottle. 'Id hate to think how ugly you're hair looked if it was pink!"

"Shaddup" was the reply.

* * *

"My head…." Sirius moaned, as she struggled to sit up in bed. His stunning blue eyes were bleary from a lack of sleep, and a huge hangover.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" A maniacal laughter resounded through the Handsome boys pounding headache. He struggled his eyes open to see Remus gleefully bouncing around the room, brandishing a piece of paper.

"You're going down, Padfoot!' he yelled, prancing onto the boys bed, shoving a piece pf parchment right under his nose. "See? You're DEAD!"

Sirius snatched it, and began to read, as he did, his eyes grew larger and larger. 'Oh, no…." He moaned. "Please say this isn't real…"

"It is!" Remus crowed, jumping off of his bed and onto James' "Look at this, James!" Sirius could hear him explain. Sirius moaned, replacing himself under the bedcovers.

"Ow!" Remus was firmly whacked over the head with James's feather pillow. "Come on, guys, we have classes in half an hour, you have to get up! Don't tell me you're hungover?" A small, mischievous grin – very out of place on Remus's usually innocent facial features- was slowly working its way across his face.

"Why are you so cheerful?" Sirius moaned, dragging his messy black head out of the feather duvet to glare at Remus, who was looking immaculate. "Why aint you hungover too?" Remus grinned, looking satisfied and smug, if that was possible.

"My whole system is basically better than yours, Black." Remus shot back. "If I can eat great big chunks of raw animal meat, I can hold a little alcohol." The young boy marched over, tugging the blankets off Sirius's bead. The attractive boy yelped, struggling to pull his sheets back up over his limbs, but Remus dragged it along behind him, before doing the same to James. Sirius could help but grin as he heard a yelp similar to his own emit from James portion of the Dorm.

"Ill see you at the Gryffindor table in Twenty minutes!' Remus announced, before happily skipping out of the room, still trailing both of the raven-haired boy's quilts along with him.

* * *

As Remus was cheerfully munching his kippers, a pair of delicate hands grasped his shoulders, yelling "SURPRISE!" right in his ear.

Remus choked on his kippers, as Isabelle Smith sat down next to him. He felt his eyes burn an angry yellow for a few moments, before settling back to their warm colour of honey. "Izzy…" He said, struggling to keep his erratic breathing even. "I told you not do that, remember?" He looked at her light grey eyes steadily. She shrugged and smiled, tucking her deep indigo hair behind her ears.

"Ooh, what's going to happen if you get a little fright?" She teased. "You'll wet yourself?" Remus rolled his eyes, turning back to his breakfast.

"You didn't happen to see Sirius or James on your way down, did you?" He inquired, spitting out a few random fish scales. Isabelle shook her head, stealing the scales off of his plate, and proceeded to spit them out at the Slytherins passing their table to get to breakfast.

* * *

Sirius and James finally showed halfway through their History Of Magic class. Professor Binns, oblivious to their arrival as he left the doors open, continued to drone on and on about Goblin Rebellions. The destructive Duo began to noisily shuffle towards their seats, trying -and failing- to be quiet. Both had vacant, unfocused eyes, and very messy hair. James was the one to spot Remus, intently taking notes.

"Moony!" He whispered, as he began to loudly tiptoe toward him.

Remus looked up from the notes he was writing and winced. _I wondered when they were going to show up_, He wrote on a piece of parchment he found, and casually slid it over to Isabelle, who was at the desk on his right. Isabelle opened the note, and bit back a giggle as she began scrawl something in reply.

A loud THWACK, followed by a string of curses was heard from the front of the room. The class snapped out of its stupor to see James with his head in his hands, and Sirius nursing a very sore toe. Professor Binns looked up from his lectures, startled.

"What is going on?" he asked severely. "Perkins, Blunk, what are you doing out of your seats?"

James, always the good liar smoothly replied with, "Oh, professor, we were just on our way up to speak with you. Sirius here needed to go to the bathroom, and as he was leaving, I realized he had my Quill, so I caught up to get it back so I could continue my notes."

The sharp teacher raised his eyebrow. "May I see your notes then, Perkins?" James' eyes widened, as the gears turned in his head.

"Uh…. Yeah.." he said, as he began to walk towards Remus' Desk, mouthing to the young werewolf. "Duck, duck please!" Remus' rolled his eyes, as he crouched behind his desks.

James grabbed the pile of papers, and walked to the front of the class, handing them to Binns. Binns shuffled though them, his frown getting Darker and darker.

"Perkins, these are nothing but mindless love letters and sketches of a girl, these are no notes."

"Remus!" He yelled desperately to the honey-eyed boy at the back of the class. "You were supposed to write Notes!"

"They're right here!" He retorted, waving a few sheets of paper with writing on them. "that was my-" He broke off, blushing slightly. Most of the class was stunned. Remus Lupin, writing love letters? Isabelle was the colour of a traffic light, as she buried her head in her arms.

"Ill see you three after class." Binns looked at the trio over his ghostly glasses severely.

* * *

God, Remus hated detention. Sitting in the Charms classroom, writing endless lines was no ones idea of fun, Especially his. Of course James and Sirius endlessly teasing him about his 'love' was no help either.

"Hehe.." James was laughing softly to himself, as he continued to scrawl, "I will not disrupt the class over and over again. Just two hundred more lines, and he was done. Easy.

"Shut up," Remus said, as he repeatedly wrote, "I will take my notes regularly." "Its not like you've never written a love letter before"

"Yeah, but.." he trailed off, still chuckling to himself. Remus snorted, and threw down his quill.

"There!" he said. "Done! And If you excuse me, I have homework to complete." With that, he stalked angrily out of the room.

'Damn Moony," Sirius muttered. "Must be that time of the month again." James burst out laughing, and it took a couple of seconds for Sirius to recognise the funny part of it.

"Prongs, It isnt that funny," Sirius said, as he watched his companion roll around the floor in laughter.

"You must still be drunk…"

* * *

"Uh, Padfoot, have you asked someone out to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Remus asked, the next Friday, as the trio was sprawled out across five or six chairs around the fire, The young werewolf occasionally hassling the others to do their homework, which the ebony-haired teens naturally ignored.

"Come on, Moony, Ill ask someone in the morning," Sirius mumbled, his light blue eyes fluttering closed.

"Nope," Remus said, standing up, and with superhuman –Literally- Strength, hoisted Sirius off of his seat.

"Now, you go down and find a date for tomorrow, or you'll be spending Sunday praising Snape, with pink hair."

The raven-haired teens eyes widened, and he scurried out of the portrait hole, to begin his quest to find a date.

God, Remus could really be scary when he wanted to be…


	2. Yep, Chapter Two Biiig Surprise

Disclaimer: own nothing, Izzy is my mates possesion, and I most certainly donnot own Ashy...

* * *

Sirius was walking along with his hands stuck in his pockets, muttering., "Damn Remus, make me go out with a nerd…bloody drunk… manipulated..Ill show him.." Continuing in this way, Sirius was angrily stomping along the Charms corridor, not paying attention to passers-by, until he crashed straight into a Hufflepuff girl.

"oh, Shoot, are you okay?" She said, as she bent over to haul him up. Sirius nodded.

"Yeah… Ashleigh, is it?" The girl nodded, smling slightly.

"I see you remember me," She said dryly, looking away. Sirius wasn't sure, but he thought he could see her eyes shining with tears.

"I have to go," She said, beginning to walk off.

Wait a sec… Sirius thought. She was the weirdo who he caught playing charades with the giant squid…

"Uh, Ashleigh?" he said. Ashleigh stopped.

"What?" She replied, her voice coming out in a slightly shaky tone.

"Uhh, what are you doing tomorrow at Hogsmeade…"

* * *

"I'm serious, He asked me on a date!" Ashleigh skipped alongside her friend.

"Uh-huh, for sure, Ashy…" She rolled her green eyes. God, her friend could spin some pretty weird stuff.

"Really Alana, I mean it.." She sighed, a dreamy smile spreading across her features. "Tomorrow, Ill be spending the whole day with most handsomest guy in the school, Sirius Black…"

"No he's not," The redheads voice broke the Hufflepuff out of her thoughts.

'Wh-what do you mean?" She asked, a questioning frown beginning to crease her forehead.

"Sirius is soooo not the cutest guy in school. Its Remus, By far…" A look of bliss floated across the Ravenclaws face. "I wish he was single…"

Ashleigh snorted. "What would you guys do in your spare time, study together?"

Alana blushed bright bed. "Oh, shut up Ashy," She said.

* * *

The next day dawned bright and clear on the magic school. All were asleep, no doubt locked in dreams about the young suitors or suitoresses (Is there such a word?) that they would be spending the day with.

All, of course except Sirius Black. He had been up since four, trying to devise a way that he could still go out with This Ashleigh weirdo and still keep his not-yet-tarnished reputation. How Ironic. He was an old pro when it came to planning a perfect prank, but for the past two-and-a-half hours, he was sitting in an armchair, and he still had NOTHING! Damn, he must have lost his touch.

"Morning, Sirius!" Isabelles voice jarred Sirius out of his thoughts about how he wasn't going to be the school stud anymore.

"What, Isabelle," he said, struggling to keep his voice at a tone that showed tolerance.

"I-I just said hello," she said, sounding wounded. "I didn't know you were in a bad mood." She turned and ran from the room.

"Oversensitive little- hey Remus!" He raised his rate of decibels when he saw the youth had entered the room. "Up so early?"

Remus cocked an eyebrow at the young animagus and snorted. "Whatever. You've been up since 4:40, you cant talk." Sirius blushed slightly.

"Yeah, well, I cant really sleep right now, thanks to someone…" He did his best to look threatening. Remus rolled his honey eyes him, and sat down, promptly cutting his fingernails.

"Uhh, didn't you just cut your nails two days ago?" Sirius asked. "don't say they've grown back already…"

"Yep." Remus said in an indifferent voice. "They grow fast, you know that." He frowned slightly as he trimmed the last nail. "But They've been growing even faster recently. I'm having to cut them nearly every night."

"Hmmm," Sirius began to concoct a plan in his head. "Well, I have to go now, Moony, breakfast and all. Ill see you around." He hopped of the chair he was trying to plot in, and strode out of the common room. Remus knitted his eyebrows slightly. Man, Sirius was really hacked off about this bet.

* * *

'Oh, there you are honey!"

"…"

"Oh, sirikins, whats wrong?"

"Uh, Chrissy, I cant go to Hogmeade with you, Im going with someone else…"

A large "**_WHAT!" _**Was heard throughout the room, followed by a slap. The few people having breakfast that early looked on in amazement, as A tall thin blonde angrily stalked out of the room, and Sirius was still sitting at the table, the left side of his face the same colour as the jam on his toast.

At the next table, Ashleigh had an ear-to-ear grin on her face. Sirius just turned down that blonde to be with her! With HER!

"Well?" The question was named at the redhead who had walked over to Ashleigh to say hi.

"Ashy, I still don't believe you. Sirius has never had less than three girlfriends at once. Anyways, no offense, but why would he turn down the prettiest six year Hufflepuff for you?" He put her hands on her slightly chubby hips.

The Hufflepuff girl rolled her eyes. "Cos he Asked me Out, duh!"

Her friend quirked an eyebrow. "Ashy, the only time he ever spoke to you was to snidely ask why you were playing Charades with whats-his-name. The squid."

"Frank," Ashleigh said in a testy voice. "That's what Izzy calls him, so his name is Frank."

"Whatever… Hey why WERE you playing charades with Frank?" Ashy made a noise of exasperation, and stakled off, making the other feel very stupid.

"Ashy, come on, I was just asking!… Ashy?"

* * *

Sirius craned his neck through the crowd, trying to spot Ashleigh, whom he saw, standing, against the wall, tapping her foot. He noticed, that although the hall was packed, the Dirty blonde teen was given quite a large berth. A small pang of something snapped inside his chest, but he shook it off. This date was nothing but a DARE, he wasn't going to go fall in LOVE with her, or anything…

'Hey," He said, striding over to the girl against the wall. As he walked past, many a girls head turned, all craning to see who was the lucky gal that got to date Sirius on Valentines Day.

Ashleigh smiled, walking towards him. "Hey!' she said cheerfully as Sirius grabbed her hand_. Oh, gd, this is happening, this is really happening, oh god, I need to breath, okay ashy, breath breath, just think about what would happen if you fell all over him. Eeee, not a good idea….._

"A-are you okay, Ashleigh?" The handsome boys voice brought her out of her panicked thoughts.

"Wh-what? Oh, yeah fine!" She stumbled over her words, causing Sirius to raise an eyebrow.

"We don't have to do this if you don't feel well," He said, making Ashleigh's eyes widen in fright.

"N-no, I'm fine, lets go!" She tugged on his hand.

"Damn, so close," He muttered to himself, allowing himself to be dragged out of the entrance hall.

"well, where do you want to go first?" Ashleigh asked, as the pair walked hand in hand along the main street.

"Uhh, well, Zonkos has this shipment of- Uhh, never mind. Lets go to that little café," He led her down a little side street into a small French style café.

Sirius let out a small gasp, and Ashleigh's eyes widened. The whole place was a shade of baby pink, in favour of Valentines Day. Her eyes steadily grew rounder and rounder as she was led to the back, and a chair was pulled out for her to sit on.

"This place is… wow.." She gazed around the room, her blue-green eyes settling on Sirius.

"I know," he grinned. He was about to say more, when a waitress placed two cups of coffee in front of them, giving the pair a pink before she walked away, her pink shoes thwacking slightly on the wood of the polished floors.

Ashleigh was confused. "Uhh, did we order?" She asked. Sirius shook his head, grinning.

"Nope," he said, a smile lingering around his light blue eyes framed by ebony lashes. "Just great service."

Ashleigh smiled, taking a sip.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, The pair was locked in conversation. Ashleigh had her arms folded on the table, and Sirius had in elbows on the table, his chin propped up on his hands, Their faces inches apart.

Oh god… Asleigh was feeling funny again. _Look, his face is so close to yours, he is sooooo, BEGGING for a kiss, just do it girl!_

Aslhleigh closed to her eyes. No, she couldn't it was too risky, she-

Before she knew what she was doing, she pressed her mouth up against his. Sirius's light blue eyes widened, and instinctively, he raised his hands to cup Ashleigh's face, deepening the kiss. He ran his tongue over her lips, asking for entrance. Ashleigh obeyed, tilting her head slightly back, as Sirius held the back of her head, gently exploring the side of her mouth. Ashleigh's fingers were entwined in his locks, her eyes half-closed in the sheer joy of it all. God, this was soo, good. Sirius was at that moment running his tongue over the roof of his mouth, hers relishing his taste of apple bubble gum and white Chocolate, and interesting combination.

Finally, the pair broke apart for air. Sirius was looking rather strangely at the girl, and Ashleigh's hands were shaking.

"Was-that your first kiss?" He asked, gazing at her steadily. Ashleigh nodded, feeling numb. Sirius smiled.

"Thought as much," The old swagger in his voice had returned. "Should we go somewhere else?"

Ashleigh nodded, and, linking her fingers with his, they began to walk out of the café.

'You know, for a first kiss, that wasn't half-bad." Ashleigh stopped, looking wide-eyed.

"R-really?" She asked, frowning slightly. Sirius nodded, making a grin split across the girls face.

"You're a fantastic kisser," she said, leaning on his shoulder. Sirius smiled sexily.

"I've had lots of practice." He said. Ashleigh rolled her eyes, and began to wander towards Honeydukes. Sirius saw that Remus and James were there, so smiling slightly evilly, Sirius followed Ashleigh, who, he noticed, was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Hey, James, Remus, what's up?" Sirius wandered happily over to them. "Oh, and you guys know Ashleigh Sadler, right?" At that moment, Isabelle walked out of honeydukes, promptly walking up to remus, wrapping her arms around his slim waist.

"Oooh, do they have the new lollipops?" Ashleigh asked excitedly. Isabelle nodded, smiling.

"Yeah! Sirius, Ill be right back, I jut have to go get some!" She ran excited into the store.

James raised an eyebrow. " I didn't think You'd go through with it," He said. "I'm impressed."

"Go through with what?" Isabelle asked, snuggled in The young werewolf's arms.

"Nothing, Izzy," Remus said uncomfortably. "Really.."

"Sirius here made a bet," James explained. "With Remus. He said that Sirius wouldn't have the nerve to take a weirdo out of a date, so Sirius accepted the challenge."

"Wait, wait… sooo, you only took Ashy out for a bet, not because you liked her?" Sirius nodded.

"Wh-what!" The four spun around, to see Ashleigh standing at the doorway. By the look in her eyes, Sirius could tell she heard every word.

"Oh. No…" Sirius groaned, banging his head against the wall." Smooth move, James.."

"Ashy, listen, you-"

"No!" Isabelle was cut off. "You knew about this?"

Isabelle closed her eyes. "I just-"

"I don't want to talk to ANY of you right now!" Tears springing to her eyes, Ashleigh ran as fast as she could away from the four, who all looked as if the sky had fallen in.


End file.
